prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
June 18, 2015 Smackdown results
The June 18, 2015 Edition of Smackdown is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE's Smackdown brand, which took place on June 16, 2015 at the First Niagara Center in Buffalo, New York. Summary On SmackDown, WWE World Heavyweight Champion Seth Rollins addressed the return of Brock Lesnar, NXT Champion Kevin Owens went head-to-head with Cesaro and The New Face of Fear infiltrated a huge main event tag team showdown. Sheamus kicked off SmackDown, relishing in the fact that he won Sunday's Money in the Bank contract on WWE Network and making it clear that no one was going to stand in his way. Dean Ambrose soon interrupted, offering to beat The Celtic Warrior for the second time in a week. He also suggested that he should steal the Irish Superstar's briefcase and give to the Superstar he considered the “rightful owner”: Roman Reigns. Before they could settle things between them, Director of Operations Kane opted to team himself with Sheamus in a 2-on-1 Handicap Match and quell Ambrose's “disrespect” with an “arse kicking.” Just when the numbers game began catching up with The Lunatic Fringe, though, Reigns launched a surprise attack. Although his interference brought an end of the match by disqualification, in the end, the brothers-in-arms were standing tall. The WWE Universe learned that the four Superstars would again collide in a fierce tag team main event. Alicia Fox pushed Paige off the top rope, allowing Brie Bella to hit The Diva of Tomorrow with the Bella Buster for a big SmackDown victory. The Bellas then presented Alicia with their colors, indicating that Miss Fox had chosen to align with the prominent twins. After taking it upon himself to admonish Lana for her “rebound” relationship with Dolph Ziggler at the expense of Rusev, Bo Dallas ultimately suffered a defeated by Zig Zag — courtesy of The Showoff. Then, when Ziggler and Lana shared a post-match kiss, Rusev erupted into a rage backstage. As WWE Tag Team Champions The Prime Time Players brawled with Big E & Kofi Kingston of The New Day outside the ring, Neville reigned supreme over Xavier Woods with the Red Arrow. WWE World Heavyweight Champion Seth Rollins journeyed to SmackDown to publicly respond to Monday's monumental Raw return of Brock Lesnar. The Architect acknowledged that his showdown with The Beast Incarnate was “how it had to be” for him to cement his legacy. He then claimed that his new No. 1 contender knew how just dangerous the “Future of WWE” could be and that he couldn't wait to face The Anomaly at WWE Battleground. In an explosive contest, NXT Champion answered Cesaro's challenge by overcoming The Swiss Superman with a devastating Pop-up Powerbomb. In the height of SmackDown's main event tag team clash that pit Roman Reigns & Dean Ambrose against Kane & Sheamus, Reigns rose above the chaos to hit the Superman Punch on The Celtic Warrior. But just when he looked ready to follow up with a Spear, Bray Wyatt appeared on the TitanTron and once again brandished a picture of Reigns and his daughter. With Reigns completely thrown off his game, Sheamus hit his distracted adversary with the Brogue Kick for the win. As Wyatt wished his black clad adversary a happy Father's Day, the lights went out. When they came back on, Reigns was down with a picture of his little girl sitting next to him. Results ; ; *Dark Match: Zack Ryder defeated Brad Maddox *Kane & Sheamus defeated Dean Ambrose by DQ in a Handicap match (1:28) *Brie Bella defeated Paige (4:22) *Dolph Ziggler (w/ Lana) defeated Bo Dallas (1:10) *Neville defeated Xavier Woods (w/ Kofi Kingston & Big E) (2:56) *Kevin Owens defeated Cesaro (7:08) *Kane & Sheamus defeated Dean Ambrose & Roman Reigns (9:50) Other on-screen talent Image Gallery Kane & Sheamus v Dean Ambrose SD_823_Photo_003.jpg SD_823_Photo_005.jpg SD_823_Photo_009.jpg SD_823_Photo_010.jpg SD_823_Photo_014.jpg SD_823_Photo_016.jpg Brie Bella v Paige SD_823_Photo_019.jpg SD_823_Photo_021.jpg SD_823_Photo_022.jpg SD_823_Photo_025.jpg SD_823_Photo_031.jpg SD_823_Photo_032.jpg Dolph Ziggler v Bo Dallas SD_823_Photo_038.jpg SD_823_Photo_040.jpg SD_823_Photo_041.jpg SD_823_Photo_042.jpg SD_823_Photo_043.jpg SD_823_Photo_044.jpg Neville v Xavier Woods SD_823_Photo_047.jpg SD_823_Photo_049.jpg SD_823_Photo_051.jpg SD_823_Photo_053.jpg SD_823_Photo_054.jpg SD_823_Photo_061.jpg Seth Rollins responded to the reemergence of Brock Lesnar SD_823_Photo_063.jpg SD_823_Photo_065.jpg SD_823_Photo_067.jpg SD_823_Photo_068.jpg SD_823_Photo_069.jpg SD_823_Photo_070.jpg Kevin Owens v Cesaro SD_823_Photo_072.jpg SD_823_Photo_073.jpg SD_823_Photo_075.jpg SD_823_Photo_079.jpg SD_823_Photo_091.jpg SD_823_Photo_092.jpg Kane & Sheamus v Dean Ambrose & Roman Reigns SD_823_Photo_098.jpg SD_823_Photo_104.jpg SD_823_Photo_108.jpg SD_823_Photo_111.jpg SD_823_Photo_117.jpg SD_823_Photo_120.jpg See also *Thursday Night Smackdown! *The show's venue details External links * WWE Smackdown #826 at CAGEMATCH.net * WWE Smackdown #826 at WWE.com * #826 on WWE Network Category:WWE Smackdown results Category:2015 television events